The Rain Heals the Ocean
by 80xlapis
Summary: Lapis is feeling sad, but BAE helps make her feel better. Expect cute fluff :3


_"_ _He was a human and she was a gemstone…"_

Lapis noticed that she had been getting closer to Takeshi Yamamoto lately. She didn't mind, really, but she had to remind herself that he was a human, and she was a gem. This couldn't possibly work. Also, who would want to be with her? She was simply an ocean gem.

She continued to take shelter from the rain under one of the roofs of the many shops in Namimori. The rain fell in a steady beat, the opposite of the turmoil inside of her. She knew that she couldn't possibly return to Homeworld. She was not the same gem she was before she was made a prisoner.

She slid down the wall, sitting on the cold ground and bringing her knees to her chest. Everyone had forgotten about her. Why wouldn't Yamamoto do the same? He was no different. A part of her knew that he was special somehow, and there was a small sliver of hope, but she pushed it down immediately. She learned to not believe in those kind of foolish things.

Maybe she should just leave. She knew that it was for the best that she would give up and go who knows where because she had no place. Once the downpour ended, she would go to a different planet, and let fate run its course. Though her future looked dark, she knew that it was the only way.

Suddenly, someone draped a blanket around her shoulders, instantly making her feel warmer. She glanced up with shock and realized that it was Takeshi Yamamoto, who was smiling down at her brightly. She immediately felt somewhat happier as she gazed at him, and a smile bloomed on her face. The rain seemed to appear to be less oppressing.

"Lapis, you'll catch a cold if you sit out here like this," he scolded lightly as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. She flushed slightly but quickly recovered and asked, "What are you doing here, Yamamoto?"

He merely grinned and said, "Looking for you." She smiled at him and allowed him to guide her into a nearby empty shop. She wasn't expecting him to come at all, really. Why would he waste his time on her? The bell rung as the door swung open. He rubbed her hand in between his two and said with concern, "Lapis, you're freezing!"

"Yamamoto, gems can't get sick," she reminded him again exasperatedly, though she gave a small smile. He was honestly worried for her… No other being had ever cared about her this much.

"Still…" Yamamoto trailed off, looking her over to make sure that she was okay.

"I'm fine," Lapis said as she pulled her blanket closer as she averted her gaze. There was something about the expression on her face that made him doubt that was true.

"Lapis, I know that there's something bothering you," Yamamoto pointed out with worry. He held Lapis's cerulean gaze for a few seconds before she sighed. Her smile fell.

"I know that this is selfish of me…" Lapis began, fidgeting with her dress, "but I just don't want anyone or you to leave me, even though it's inevitable…" she said, her voice quivering a bit at the end. They would desert her, just like how they left her in the mirror for thousands of years. She stared at the wall, tightening her grip on her dress. Yamamoto's amber eyes filled with an unknown emotion as he placed his hands on her shoulders. He then focused his gaze on her.

"Lapis, I'll never forget about you, okay?" he said quietly. He drew her into a tight reassuring hug. Lapis hadn't realized how much she needed to hear those words as a lump formed in her throat. Seven words. Only seven, and her dark world was slowly being filled with sunlight. The rain suddenly didn't seem so somber anymore.

"Th-thank you, Yamamoto," she whispered sincerely. They continued to watch the gentle rain that had lightened up outside. Maybe things weren't looking so bleak after all.

They sat down at a table next to each other, waiting for the downpour to stop. Lapis didn't really want the rain to end now. She then placed her hand over his, glancing up tentatively. Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head nervously, and Lapis chuckled a little at seeing him so flustered.

"Yamamoto! You...!" Lapis giggled. Yamamoto decided that he liked the sound of her laughter. He couldn't resist but start to laugh with her as he smiled genuinely.

"What should I do...? I'm so happy!" he whispered. Lapis squeezed his hand tighter and leaned onto his shoulder.

Yamamoto blushed and scratched his cheek as he stuttered, "L-Lapis! I, um, I…" Lapis smiled into his shoulder as Yamamoto continued to nervously glance around. "Lapis, I… I want you to call me Takeshi from now on," he asked as his cheeks reddened. He timidly shifted his gaze to her, seeking her answer. Lapis grinned even wider as her face flushed pink.

"Yes, I would like that… Takeshi," she responded, bobbing her head up a little. There was a slight blush on her face. Takeshi beamed at her, and placed his arm around her shoulder. The rain had let up now. Faint streams of sunlight filtered through the window.

"How about we go outside and see the sunshine?" Takeshi asked Lapis as he peeked at her.

"Alright, Takeshi," Lapis said with a tiny smile.

He escorted her out of the shop with a little bounce in his step, holding the door open for her. There were puddles of rain outside. Small beads of water lingered on the grass. The duo took in the surrealness of the quiet atmosphere, enjoying the silence. Lapis had stepped in a puddle, and chuckled as some of the water splashed on Takeshi. He then grinned and tread on another, and Lapis was taken aback, but then she stomped in a particularly large one, causing a spray of water to spatter on him. After a moment of silence, they stared at each other, and collapsed into giggles. Takeshi clasped Lapis's hand. They didn't need words to know that they would both choose to stay together no matter what. Forever and ever.


End file.
